Brand New Life
by xSweetHeaven
Summary: Aliya is new to the House of Night, where she changes her name to Hadley. She meets a group of very nice people, who include her roommate, Isla, and Isla's boyfriend, Darren. Hadley shows a liking of Darren. Will he show a liking to her too?
1. New Fledgling

Chapter One: New Fledgling

Aliya got out of the cab and shut the door. I looked at the big building that used to Cascia Hall, but was now, Tulsa's House of Night Private Boarding School. I was standing in front of my new home. let out a deep sigh and picked up my suitcase. My new life had started.

I jumped when I heard the High Priestess' voice. "Hello, you must be Aliya Thane. I am Zoey Redbird, High Priestess at the House of Night," the High Priestess said.

When I heard the woman's name, her eyes widened. The High Priestess at Tulsa's House of Night was _the _Zoey Redbird? That had to have meant that her mate, Stark, had to be around somewhere.

"Yes, I am Aliya. But my last name is not Thane. You are getting me mixed up with my aunt, Tara. My last name is Smith," I said, not sure why the High Priestess said my aunt's last name.

"Well, Aliya, one of the many perks of starting a new life is being able to change your name and make your own choices. Would you like to keep your last name, Smith, or change it to Thane?" The High Priestess asked me.

"I would love to change it to Thane, but can I also change my first name to Hadley. Maybe Hadley Devonne Thane?" I asked, looking at the High Priestess.

"Of course you may change your entire name. Welcome to your new life, Hadley Devonne Thane," she said, making me smile.

"This is the girls' dorm. Your room is room 25. Your roommate should be in there waiting for you. Dinner starts in 20 minutes. Get changed into the uniform, which is on your bed, and then go to the dining hall. See you in 20 minutes, Hadley," the High Priestess said.

"Thank you, High Priestess," I said.

"It's Zoey. Call me Zoey. And you're welcome," Zoey said, and then she turned and walked off.

I opened the dorm door and walked inside. I made my way up the stairs and started down the hall looking for my room. When I found my room, I opened the door and looked inside. There was no one in the room, from what I could see, so I walked inside, shutting the door behind me.

I looked around the room. There were two beds in the center of the room. One of the beds was made, the bed that was farthest from the window. The one that was closest to the window wasn't made, but had a couple of suitcases and about three bags on it. The bags and suitcases were mine, so I guessed the bed by the window was mine. I went over to my bed and grabbed the only two suitcases I had and set them down on the floor. I also grabbed my four duffle-bags that had the rest of my stuff in them and set them down next to my suitcases. I sat down on my bed and sighed.

I heard the bathroom door open and close, and then I heard footsteps come into the room.

"Hello, you must be Aliya Smith, my roommate. I'm Isla Juliani. Do not make fun of my name. I was named after my mother. She died when I five days old. So, my father decided to name me after her. So, I never changed my name when I got Marked. What about you?" the girl asked me, sitting down on her bed across from me.

The girl- Isla- had long black hair that fell in curls around her face and down to her mid back. She had bright blue eyes and full lips. She was wearing a black cascade cardigan, blue sequin tank top, black leggings, and brown knee-high boots. She looked like she might have been rich, unlike me.

I looked at her. "Yeah, I changed my name. It's not Aliya Smith anymore. It's Hadley Devonne Thane. I hated my name so much that I didn't want to keep it. It just reminds me of my life before I got Marked. When I was living with my mother and father." I said.

Isla nodded, and smiled. "Well, come on. We gotta get to dinner. And you gotta get your uniform top on," she said, tossing me a black sweater that had a silver embroidered spiral that rested over where my heart was.

I slid the sweater on over my black tank top, and pulled my hair out of the sweater.

"Okay, I'm ready to go eat," I said.

Isla looked at me, then got up, and walked over and opened the door. She looked back at me.

"Come on," she said. She left the room and I followed her, closing the door behind me.


	2. Meeting New Friends

_Previously on Brand New Life:_

"_Welcome to your new life, Hadley Devonne Thane," she said, making me smile._

"_Thank you, Priestess," I said._

"_It's Zoey. Call me Zoey. And you're welcome," Zoey said, and then she turned and walked off._

"_I'm Isla," the girl said. She sat down on her bed, across from me._

"_I'm Hadley," I said, looking at her._

"_Come on," she said. She left the room, and I followed her, closing the door behind me._

Chapter Two: Meeting New Friends

"Come on," Isla said. She walked into a big, gigantic room that was filled with other fledglings. I looked up at the sign that said "Dining Hall" and walked inside and followed Isla to a table where a group of kids were sitting.

Isla slid into the booth and kissed the boy beside her. I slid in opposite of her and looked around.

When Isla pulled away from the boy she was kissing, she looked at me, then at every one else. "Guys, this is my roommate. Her name is Hadley Devonne Thane, but she likes to be called Hadley," she said.

"Hi," I said, looking at every one.

"Hadley, this is Liana," Isla said, pointing at the brunette girl beside me. "She is the smart girl in the group." Liana looked up from her food and smiled at me. "This is Jeremy," Isla continued, pointing at the boy who was sitting beside Liana. He smiled at me. "He's Liana's brother. Then that's Aaron," Isla pointed to the guy sitting next to Liana's brother. Okay, he was cute! He had scruffy blonde hair and blue eyes, and the way Isla looked at him, I could tell that they once had a thing, or she once liked him. "He's the bad boy of the group."

Aaron looked around Liana's brother at me, and smiled. He had such a cute smile! "Hey," he said. He sounded so seductive and, yet, at the same time, childishly.

"This is Ashlyn," Isla said, pointing at the girl who was sitting opposite of Aaron. "She's Aaron's twin sister."

Ashlyn looked up at me and smiled. "Hey," she said. She sounded so much like Aaron, as if she was Aaron, but she was a female version of him.

"Then, that's Jayce," Isla said, pointing at the guy who was sitting between Ashlyn and the guy that Isla kissed. "He's my older brother."

"What's up?" Jayce asked me, with a mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth.

I smiled back at him. He was kinda cute, had the same bright blue eyes and the same straight nose that Isla had. He had curly black hair that was cut short.

"Then this is Darren," Isla said, pointing at the guy who was sitting by her.

He smiled at me. I had to admit that Darren was the cutest- no, wait, the hottest- of the group. He had tousled black hair, brown eyes, full lips, and a straight nose. He had the hottest smile I had ever seen. When he smiled at me, it was like there was only me and him in the entire dining hall, and no one else.

"He's my boyfriend, so he's taken," Isla said. She leaned over toward him and kissed him. Isla broke the kiss after about 3 seconds.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said. I said it to every one, but I was staring at Darren.

I got a bunch of "nice to meet you's", but that was fine with me. I picked up my fork and began eating my spaghetti.


	3. First Night

_Previously on Brand New Life:_

"_Guys, this is my roommate. Her name is Hadley Devonne Thane, but she likes to be called Hadley," Isla said._

"_Hi," I said. _

"_Nice to meet you all," I said. I said it to every one, but I was staring at Darren._

_I got a bunch of "nice to meet you's," but that was fine with me. I picked up my fork and began eating my spaghetti._

Chapter Three: First Night

"Every one is pretty nice," I said to Isla as I put my comforter on my bed. I evened it out, then pulled my sheets back, and got under them, and pulled them back over my body.

"Yeah, they are great," Isla said. She came out of the bathroom and got in her bed. She looked at me. "Do you like Darren?" she asked, surprising me.

_Yes, I like him. A lot, _I said to myself in my mind. "No, just as a friend," I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Okay, well, good. He and I have been together since a month after I got here 5 months ago," she said.

I smiled, and turned over in my bed.

"Well, goodnight," Isla said, turning off her lamp.

"Goodnight," I said. I sighed and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. There wasn't really anything that went on after Hadley and Isla got ready for bed. **

**OXOXYOUWISHYOUWEREMEOXOX**


	4. The Next Morning

_Previously on Brand New Life:_

"_Every one is pretty nice," I said to Isla as I put my comforter on my bed. I evened it out, then pulled my sheets back, and got under them, and pulled them back over my body._

"_Yeah, they are great," Isla said. She came out of the bathroom and got in her bed. She looked at me. "Do you like Darren?" she asked, surprising me._

_Yes, I like him. A lot, I said to myself in my mind. "No, just as a friend," I said, trying to sound convincing. _

"_Okay, well, good. He and I have been together since a month after I got here 5 months ago," she said. _

_I smiled, and turned over in my bed._

"_Well, goodnight," Isla said, turning off her lamp._

"_Goodnight," I said. I sighed and closed my eyes and went to sleep._

Chapter Four:

I yawned. My alarm clock was going off. I reached over and turned it off. I got out of bed and sighed. I walked over to where I put my suitcases and opened one. From it, I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of black high heel boots. I went into the bathroom and changed into my clothes for the day. I went back into the room and grabbed and put on my uniform top.

There was a slight knock on the door. It didn't wake Isla up. I went over to the door and opened it. Darren was standing outside. He smiled the same hot smile I saw last night.

"Come in. Isla's not up yet," I said, walking back over to my bed and zipping up my suitcase.

"Kay. I always wake her up any way," he said, closing the door behind him. He walked over to Isla's bed and sat down. "Is, get up. Issy, get up," he said, slightly shaking her. He lay down next to Isla and slowly pulled the covers off of her. When she didn't wake up, Darren slowly moved his hand up and down her side, making her shiver a little.

Isla turned over and opened her eyes. She quickly pulled Darren in for a kiss. She didn't let him go for about ten seconds, and then she pushed him back. She turned over again and got out of bed, and walked over to her dresser and opened the first drawer and pulled out a pink mini-skirt and a white tank top. Then she went over to where she put her boots last night and picked them up. then she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"You two look like you guys are happy," I said, looking at Darren. He was already staring at me. He smiled the exact same hot smile again, and I blushed. He chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I guess we are," he said, not taking his eyes off of me.

Okay, I know he's my roommate's boyfriend, but, seriously, I felt something there, between us. It was the same thing I felt last night. I felt like there was no body any where, not even in the bathroom, except for me and him. Darren had to have felt the same thing as I did, other wise he wouldn't have been staring at me.

The bathroom door opened, making Darren look away from me. Isla came out wearing her clothes and with her boots on. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her uniform top and put it on. Then, she walked over and sat on Darren's lap.

"Hey, cutie, you look very hot right now," she said. Then she leaned in for a kiss and got it. When the kiss was over, Isla sighed.

"We better get going," she said. She stood up and walked over to the door.

I got up the same time Darren did, and our eyes met. I cleared my throat, and left the room.

Darren and Isla left the room too, closing the door behind them.


	5. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was in the hospital. I broke my leg. But, I'm fine now. I have a cast on my leg and it is SOOO unattractive! I hate it. Anyway, I promise you guys that I will have the story updated by the end of the week. PROMISE!**

** ~OXOXYOUWISHYOUWEREMEOXOX~**


	6. Breakfast

_Previously on Brand New Life:_

_I yawned. My alarm clock was going off. I reached over and turned it off. I got out of bed and sighed. I walked over to where I put my suitcases and opened one. From it, I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of black high heel boots. I went into the bathroom and changed into my clothes for the day. I went back into the room and grabbed and put on my uniform top._

_There was a slight knock on the door. It didn't wake Isla up. I went over to the door and opened it. Darren was standing outside. He smiled the same hot smile I saw last night._

_"Come in. Isla's not up yet," I said, walking back over to my bed and zipping up my suitcase._

_The bathroom door opened, making Darren look away from me. Isla came out wearing her clothes and with her boots on. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her uniform top and put it on. Then, she walked over and sat on Darren's lap._

_"Hey, cutie, you look very hot right now," she said. Then she leaned in for a kiss and got it. When the kiss was over, Isla sighed._

_"We better get going," she said. She stood up and walked over to the door._

_I got up the same time Darren did, and our eyes met. I cleared my throat, and left the room._

_Darren and Isla left the room too, closing the door behind them._

Chapter Five:

"Hey, guys, you know what we should do tomorrow?" Isla asked everyone as me, her, and Darren slid into our group's booth.

Ashlyn looked up. "What should we do tomorrow?" she asked.

"We should go out! You know? Have a little fun?" Isla said. She looked at me, then at everyone else. "So, are you guys up for it?" she asked, then she looked back at me.

I nodded, and looked at everyone else. They all nodded as well.

"Good," Isla said, and then she got up and went into the kitchen to get her (and maybe Darren) something to eat.

I looked at Darren. "So, how long have you and Isla been going out?" I asked him. I quickly looked around at everyone else. They seemed to not notice me ask Darren how long he had been with his girlfriend.

"About five months," he said. "We got together a month after she came here. I wanted to ask her out earlier, but I needed to know her more. So, I got to know her, and she turned out to be really great, then I asked her out, and she said yes. We've been together ever since." He smiled at me, almost taking my breath away.

"Cool. I wish I had a boyfriend," I said, like a total dork.

"What happened?" Darren asked me.

"I got marked the cay before his birthday, and when he saw me and my mark, he freaked out, called me a freaking freak, told me never to come near him again, and he dumped me. And the worst part is, I don't think he has ever stopped loving me, and I have never stopped loving him. He was like my brother, almost," I said. I felt kinda weird talking about my boyfriend dumping me because I got marked. I had never told anyone about it. No one except for Darren.

"I'm sorry," he said, smiling at me in a sorry way.

Just then Isla came walking up with two trays in her hands. She slid into the booth next to Darren and set the trays down in front of them.

"What were you guys just talking about?" she asked, a hint of demand in her voice.

"Hadley was just telling me that her boyfriend freaked and broke up with her after she got marked," Darren said.

"Oh, well, that's so sad," Isla said, not looking at me or any thing or any one but Darren.

I sighed and ate my cereal.


	7. Meeting Up With The Ex

**Hey guys! I just wanted you to know that I am no longer doing that "Previously On Brand New Life" stuff, because I really want to get on with the story. Just wanted you to know! –OXOXOYOUWISHYOUWEREMEOXOX**

"So, where do we go?" I asked, feeling like a total idiot. I had no idea where Isla and Darren and Aaron and Ashlyn and Liana and Jayce and Jeremy went when they went out.

"We always go to Starbucks first, then the girls go to the girl shops at the mall and the guys go to the guy shops at the mall. Then we all meet up at Starbucks," Aaron said, coming up behind me.

"Oh, well, cool," I said, smiling at him. Now, I felt like a total complete idiot.

"Hey, guys, come on," Isla said. "Let's go."

We kept walking until we came to a red convertible corvette. I stared at it in awe.

"This is _your car_?" I asked Darren, looking at him wide eyed.

"Yeah. Before I was marked, my dad bought it for me to get me out of the house. He was and probably still is an alcoholic. But it doesn't bother me," he said.

We all crowded into Darren's convertible and we headed off to Starbucks.

When we got to Starbucks, I saw the last person I never thought I would ever see again. I saw my ex-boyfriend, Brayden. He was sitting at the table across the patio from me and my friends, with some girl hugging him. Her face was hidden by her jet black hair. When she sat down next to him, I saw who she was. She was my ex-best-friend's little sister, Ally, that slut that Brayden had been cheating on me with. Or so she told me. I let out a huge gasp, making every one look at me.

"What is it, Hadley?" Isla asked me, looking very concerned.

I looked at her. "That guy over there," I said, pointing at Brayden, making everyone look at him too, "That is my ex-boyfriend, Brayden."

"Your ex-boyfriend? Why did you guys break up?" Darren asked, also looking concerned.

I looked at him. "Yes, my ex-boyfriend. We broke up because he cheated on me with my best friend's little sister. My best friend's fourteen year old sister, and he was sixteen years old. That's sick, I know, right?" I explained, looking at every one at the table.

"He cheated on you with a fourteen year old?" Darren exploded. He said it so loud that Brayden and that skank Ally turned and looked at us.

"Aliya? Is that you?" Brayden asked, looking at me.

I cowered behind Darren, scared to see him. "Help me," I whispered as Brayden slowly got up to come over to us.

"What do you want me to do?" Darren whispered back, through unmoving lips.

I looked at him. "Pretend to be my boyfriend," I said.

He looked at me, then at Isla. I saw Isla nod. "Okay. Get up. Pretend to be my girlfriend," he said, pulling me up.

I sat up, and Darren grabbed my hand, intertwining it in his.

"I knew it was you Aliya," Brayden said as he stopped in front of me and my friends.

"Hi Brayden," I said, faking a smile.

"How're you doing?" Brayden asked.

"I'm doing good. How about you?" I asked him.

"Good. Me and Ally are kinda going out." He said, pointing at the girl he was sitting with. He turned back to me. "Who's this?" he asked, looking at Darren.

I drew in a deep breath. "Brayden, this is my boyfriend, Darren," I said, pulling mine and Darren's intertwined hands up for Brayden to see.

He nodded. "That's great. I'm happy to see you happy," he said.

"Thanks," I said, faking another smile.

"Brayden, what is taking so long?" Ally said as she came walking over to us and stopping at Brayden's side. "Oh, look at what the cat drug in. The 'used to be'. You just couldn't stay away from him, could you, Aliya?" she sneered at me.

I looked at her. "It's Hadley now, and yes I can stay away. In fact, I do not love Brayden anymore. I stopped loving Brayden when I found out he cheated on me with a fourteen year old slut who has screwed every guy in high school. So, yes I can stay away. I even have my own guy now. A guy you would never be able to steal. Ally, meet my boyfriend, Darren Keegan," I said, pointing at Darren with my free hand.

Ally looked over at Darren and her eyes popped opened wide. "_The_ Darren Keegan? Son of the new mayor?" she asked.

Darren nodded. "But, don't try anything, because I am already taken. I am taken by the love of my life, my true love, Hadley Devonne Thane," he said, looking at me.

I felt my heart squeeze as he said it. "Really? I'm the love of your life? Your true love?" I asked, staring into his eyes.

"Yes, I mean it. I love you, Hadley," he said, and then he pulled me into his arms and kissed me and kissed me and kissed me. He kissed me so hard and so passionately that I wondered if he loved Isla or if he loved me. I kissed Darren back with all my might.

**Hey guys! Sorry to leave you hanging! Darren and Hadley kissing so hard, Hadley wonders if Darren loves Isla or if he really loves her? I think that's sweet. Promise next chapter you will find out if Darren and Hadley get together or not! Thanks for reading! Keep reading!**

**~OXOXYOUWISHYOUWEREMEOXOX**


	8. That Night After The Kiss

**Hey guys! So last chapter, I left you guys hanging, wanting to know how Isla takes Darren kissing Hadley and if Darren likes Hadley, so here's the chapter to find out! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**~OXOXYOUWISHYOUWEREMEOXOX~**

"Wow," I said when Darren broke our kiss and pulled away.

"Well, we've gotta go meet Ally's parents for dinner," Brayden said. "We'll see you guys later." Then, with slutty Ally at his side, Brayden turned and walked off.

"That was quite some kiss you guys had there just now," Isla said, a hint of anger in her voice.

Darren looked at her. "Hey, we were just acting. She didn't want her ex seeing her without a boyfriend when he had a girlfriend. So, do not worry, okay?" He kissed her on the cheek.

Isla blushed. "Okay, fine, whatever. I forgive you for practically cheating on me," she said.

"Cheating on you? I never cheated on you," Darren said back.

"Technically you did. You kissed another girl and you already have a girlfriend. So, by kissing another girl, you cheated on me," Isla explained.

"Okay, I'm board. Let's go back to the House of Night," Ashlyn said.

We all agreed and got up and crammed back into Darren's car and went back home to the House of Night.

(Later that night):

"Hey Hadley," Isla said as we were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah?" I asked, coming out of the bathroom and getting under my bed sheets.

"Why? Why would you kiss Darren, _my boyfriend_?" Isla asked, even angrier now than she was while we were at Starbucks.

I looked at her. "Look, me and Darren are just friends, nothing more. And today, we were just acting like we were together. I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you more than anything. So, get over yourself and get over me and Darren kissing when it was just acting and embrace what you have been given," I said, a little pissed at how she talked to me.

"I am grateful for having Darren," Isla said. "And I will do everything in my power to keep him away from you." She gave me a death glare, then turned out the light and we both went to sleep.


	9. They Thought He Was Cheating Oh Well

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. Anyway, you found out how Isla took Darren and Hadley kissing! Hoped you liked it! Here's the next chapter!**

"Hey guys," Ashlyn said as she came and scooted into our booth next to Aaron.

"Hey," Isla said coldly.

"What is going on with her?" Ashlyn asked Aaron.

"Isla's mad this morning because last night Hadley told her that she needs to get over herself and be thankful for what she has. AKA: Darren," Aaron explained.

Ashlyn nodded. "Oh," she said. "Speaking of Darren, where is he?"

"He's practicing his archery," I said. Every one looked at me, including Isla.

"How would you know that?" Liana asked me, eyes wide open.

I looked back at her. "He sent me a text. Why?"

"He sent you a text?" Isla asked, her expression full of anger.

I looked at her. "Yeah, he sent me a text," I said. "You wanna see?" I pulled her cell phone out of my pocket, went to my messages, and clicked on the one from Darren. I showed it to Isla.

Isla read the message out loud.

_Hey, Hadley, gonna be practicing my archery for about two hours. Tell the others. Oh, and you can come watch me if you want. – Darren _

"Whoa," Aaron said, his eyes wide open. "Maybe our boy Darren's a cheater."

"He is not cheating on Isla with me. We're just friends. And friends send each other texts," I said, a little irritated. "Plus he just wants to show me how good at archery he is. He did the exact same thing with you guys, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Ashlyn said, "he did. He did do the same thing with us."

"Exactly," I said. "So, why would he be a cheater? Because me and him kissed in front of my ex-boyfriend, and we were _just acting_?"

"No," Aaron said, "It was just a thought."

"Still," I said, "Get the whole story before you start jumping to conclusions."

"Sorry," Aaron said quietly. "I just thought-"

"You thought wrong," I said, cutting him off. "You know I am really sick and tired of people jumping to conclusions. It really gets on my nerves."

"Fine," Ashlyn said. "If you say he isn't cheating, then let's go straight to the source: Darren."

We all got up and walked out of the Dining Hall. We made our way to the archery building where Darren was. When we reached Darren, we stopped.

"Hey guys," Darren said as he looked at us, putting his bow and arrow down. "What's up?"

"Darren," I said, stepping forward. "They all seem to think you're cheating on Isla with me because you sent me a text that you sent each of them when you first met them. And they're not listening to me when I try to tell them that there is nothing going on between us. Will you please try to talk some sense into them?"

Darren looked at me and from me to every other person in the room. His eyes stopped on Isla, who was looking at him with an expression full of anger and hate. "There is nothing going on between me and Hadley. We're just friends. That kiss yesterday meant nothing. We were just acting. Plus, you shouldn't be mad at me, Isla, because you nodded and that told me okay. So, none of you have any right to be angry or mad."

Isla looked at me then at Darren. "Fine," she said. "I believe you guys. But if I ever hear a rumor that you are cheating on me with her, Darren, then I will ruin both of your guys' lives. And if I ever hear that you got a text from Darren, Hadley, I will ruin you more than I will ruin Darren. You guys are not allowed to be near each other with me or Liana or Ashlyn or Jayce or anyone else with you guys. Do you understand?"

We both nodded. Isla turned to the others, and when she did, me and Darren looked at each other for a second. I hoped none of the others caught it, because I didn't want to have to deal with Isla going off again.

"Now, do you guys understand that they are not allowed to be near each other without one of you with them?" she demanded. Every one nodded and then looked at each other. "Okay," Isla said, "I'm gonna go to my room. Some one watch Hadley and Darren." Then, she turned and left the building.

Liana looked at me, then at Darren. "Look, you guys, we believe you. We think that Isla's overreacting with the whole someone-has-to-watch-you-two-every-time-you-are-together-thing. We know you would never cheat on her, Darren. We know you love her that much. And Hadley-" she said, looking at me, "we know you would never hurt Isla like that. You seem like a very nice girl. So, you guys can practice archery, or you can watch Darren practice his archery, Hadley." Then, she motioned to the others and left the building, with every one but me and Darren following her.

I looked at Darren. "Are things always this crazy here?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Not all the time."

I smiled. "Well, one thing I know is that Isla can get sorta mean sometimes."

He looked at me. "She's only like that if she sees someone as a threat."

My eyes widened. "You mean, she sees me as a threat? How could she possibly see me as a threat?"

"I guess it's because she feels that there is something between us, and she's afraid of losing me to the new girl."

"Well, here's another thing I know: any girl would be afraid to lose you."

A faint smile spread across his face, lighting it up. "You really think so?"

I nodded. "I really think so." And I did. Darren seemed like an awesome guy. A guy any girl would be lucky to be with. A guy no girl should take for granted. A guy a girl should thank Nyx for every night. A guy any girl should be afraid to lose.

"Thanks," he said. I could tell I made his day a little better.

"It is my pleasure."

Darren looked at his watch, and sighed. "It's getting late. We should go," he said. And with that, we both got up and walked out of the archery building, heading toward the dorms.

When we got to the girls' dorm, we stopped.

"Well, this is where we part," Darren said.

"Aren't you gonna go up and say goodnight to Isla?" I asked.

"Not tonight. I think we're having a fight. I don't know. Anyway, you gotta go to sleep, and so do I, so goodnight." Then, he was gone.

I walked up to my room, kinda sad that I didn't get to spend more time with Darren. Was it wrong of me to like my best friend's boyfriend? Was it wrong of me to hope he liked me too? Was I being a bad friend for liking Darren? These questions kept swirling around in my mind as I got ready for bed and went to sleep.


	10. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop has been messing and I've been grounded. Sorry. Anyway, I want you guys to know that I will update my story whenever I possibly can. I love you guys!**

**~HouseOfNightFan101~**

**P.S. And I changed my penname again. I broke up with my boyfriend, so I decided to change my penname. **


	11. Simple Chapter

**Hey guys! It's kinda late where I am, like after 2:00 AM, but I really wanted to work on Brand New Life a little before I go to bed. I really hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm sorry if it was a little boring, I was kinda really tired when I typed it. I'll try to make this next chapter better, I promise!**

**~HouseOfNightFan101~**

It had been a week since that small argument with Isla and everyone. I had tried to keep my distance from Darren, but the farther I was from him, the worse I felt. I talked to my sister Ariana (The only one who hadn't given up on me since I was Marked) about what was going on, and she told me the same thing that I knew was happening. Ariana told me that I was falling for Darren. Hard.

And I was falling for Darren. I fell for him the minute I saw him on my first day here at the House of Night, in the Dining Hall, when I met everyone. That's when I started feeling something for him.

But I knew that I couldn't feel this way. Darren was with Isla, and Isla was the first friend I made here, and I didn't want to ruin that by coming between them. But, I was already coming between them.

Deciding that I needed to get my mind off of things, I walked over to my desk, where I kept my laptop and CDs and movies. I grabbed my laptop and my 'The Wanted: The Wanted EP' CD and sat back down on my bed. I clicked on 'iTunes' and clicked on my 'Faves' playlist and as 'Glad You Came' played, all my thoughts about Darren and Isla and my feelings disappeared.

The sun goes down, the stars come out,

And all that counts is here and now,

My universe will never be the same,

I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me.

Turn the lights out now,now I'll take you by the hand,

Hand you another drink,drink it if you can,

Can you spend a little time,time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,stay with me,I can make,

Make you glad you came.

The sun goes down,the stars come out,

And all that counts is here and now,

My universe will never be the same,

I'm glad you came,I'm glad you came.

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now,now I'll take you by the hand,

Hand you another drink,drink it if you can,

Can you spend a little time,time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,stay with me

I can make,make you glad you came.

The sun goes down,the stars come out,

And all that counts is here and now,

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

So glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

The sun goes down,the stars come out,

And all that counts is here and now,

My universe will never be the same,

I'm glad you came,I'm glad you came

Listening to the song and hearing Nathan, Max, Jay, Siva, and Tom's voices drain my fears and worries away was exactly what I needed. 'Glad You Came' ended and 'Chasing The Sun' began to play.

I'm better

So much better now

I see the light, touch the light,

We're together now

I'm better

So much better now

Look to the skies, gives me life

We're together now

We've only just begun

Hypnotised by drums

Until forever comes

You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come

We refused to run

We've only just begun

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

(Chorus)

When the daylight's fading

We're gonna play in the dark

'Til it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing

To see you coming

We'll never grow old again

You'll find us chasing the sun

I'm never

I'm never down

Lying here, staring up

And you're looking down

I'm never

I'm never down

Live forever, forever

With you around

We've only just begun

Hypnotised by drums

Until forever comes

You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come

We refused to run

We've only just begun

You'll find us chasing the sun

The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

(Chorus)

When the daylight's fading

We're gonna play in the dark

'Til it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing

To see you coming, and

We'll never grow old again

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

(Chorus)

When the daylight's fading

We're gonna play in the dark

'Til it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing

To see you coming, and

We'll never grow old again

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

As soon as 'Chasing The Sun' was over, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said as I scrolled through my songs.

Lianna opened the door and walked in my and plopped down on my bed next to me.

"So, what you doing here?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just wondering.

"I thought you could use some cheering up and I know the perfect thing to cheer you up with," Lianna said. She snatched my laptop out of my hands and began scrolling to the bottom of my playlist, where all of my One Direction songs were and clicked on 'More Than This'. "This is perfect."

I'm broken, do you hear me?

I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,

I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,

That your heart will just turn around,

And as I walk up to your door,

My head turns to face the floor,

'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,

It just won't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

When he lays you down,

I might just die inside,

It just don't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this,

Can love you more than this

If I'm louder, would you see me?

Would you lay down

In my arms and rescue me?

'Cause we are the same

You save me,

When you leave it's gone again,

And when I see you on the street,

In his arms, I get weak,

My body fails, I'm on my knees,

Prayin',

[chorus]

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,

It just won't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

When he lays you down,

I might just die inside,

It just don't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

I've never had the words to say,

But now I'm askin' you to stay

For a little while inside my arms,

And as you close your eyes tonight,

I pray that you will see the light,

That's shining from the stars above,

(And I say)

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,

It just won't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this,

'Cause I can love you more than this

[chorus]

When he lays you down,

I might just die inside,

It just don't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,

It just won't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this,

When he lays you down,

I might just die inside,

It just don't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this,

Can love you more than this

"Thanks, Lianna," I said as the song ended. "You do know how to make me feel better." I smiled at her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're welcome, Hadley," she said as she hugged me back. We pulled away and Lianna put on another One Direction song, and that was how we spent our day. Sitting in my room, listening to One Direction and The Wanted, talking about our past lives as humans, hanging out, having fun. It reminded me of those days I would spend with Brayden, hanging out in my bedroom at my mom's house, before we broke up, and it made me smile. Yes, Brayden cheated on me with a fourteen year old slut, but I had fun being with him while we were together. It was a good part of my life.

**There you guys go! I hope you guys liked the chapter! I know nothing really happened, but I just wanted a simple chapter. I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE DRAMA IN IT! AND LOTS OF DRAMA! And the lyrics that are in this chapter are from two of my favorite bands, "The Wanted" and "One Direction". I love both bands SO MUCH and I love their music SO MUCH! Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**~HouseOfNightFan101~**

**P.S. I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can! **


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in SO LONG! It's just been really hard last few months for me. There's been a lot of drama in my life, and I'm gonna spare you guys the details. I've also kinda run out of ideas for Brand New Life… It sucks. I love writing the story, and I hate that I've run out of ideas for it… I doubt any ideas will come to me… I've loved this site, and I've loved writing. But, since I can no longer come up with ideas for Brand New Life or my Twilight fanfic, I'm no longer going to use this site for writing. My account will only be used for reading fanfics. So, this is the last time that you will see me writing, or update anything. Once again, I'm sorry. Thanks for reading and liking my fanfics though. 3**

**Directioner-Forever-And-Always**

**PS. I DID change my username again. It'll stay Directioner-Forever-And-Always from now on. **


	13. SURPRISE! !

**Hi guys! So, I know I said I wasn't ever going to update anything again, but I FINALLY GOT AN IDEA FOR BRAND NEW LIFE AND MY TWILIGHT FANFICTION! Yay, right? So, I'm going to start working on those again, and since it's summer, I think I'll be able to update a lot! :) Anyway, I hope you guys are excited about new chapters of Brand New Life and Embry and Sareena, because I know I am! Well, I gotta get to work on the new chapters! **

**~xSweetHeaven~**

**P.S. Yes, I changed my username again. I know I change it a lot, but oh well :P**


End file.
